Wilted Roses
by ItsSummer538
Summary: Magnus had it all planned out. Buy a bouquet of roses and tell Ellegaard in her office right then and there. But what happens when Ellegaard is not even there? Rated T just in case.


**A/N: First of all, thank you for all for the support on my previous Minecraft: Story Mode story,** ** _Prove them Wrong_** **. I really enjoy writing about MagnusxEllegaard, as they are one of my favorite ships in the game. For those of you who wanted for me to write more, here it is! This story is another one-shot, only one chapter and nothing more. Takes place before Jesse and the Treehouse (as I like to reference it now). This fanfic is sort of one of my takes on why Magnus and Ellegaard fought a lot during the gameplay of Minecraft: Story Mode. Contains MagnusxEllegaard. I DO NOT own Minecraft: Story Mode. Yes, I will eventually be making a multi-chapter story that contains MagnusxEllegaard. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

Magnus was in the doorway of Ellegaard's office. Behind his back was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He didn't know if his hand was still bleeding from when he grabbed the roses without his gloves, leaving thorns injected in his hands. But he didn't care. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Ellegaard he loved her. Today was the day. Everyday he hesitated, making some excuse to himself on why he didn't tell her. _She was too busy working on her redstone machines,_ he lied to himself. _She needed to go somewhere,_ he always said. But the truth was, he was just scared of rejection. But he wasn't scared anymore. There was no turning back. He entered her office.

"Ellie," Magnus called out, pulling out the bouquet of roses, "I need to tell you something..."

When Magnus looked up, he saw no one in Ellegaard's office. In fact, he saw nothing in Ellegaard's office. All of the shelves that would usually be filled with Ellegaard's 'nerd books', as Magnus liked to call them, were gone. Her redstone inventions were cleared from the table. It's like Ellegaard wasn't even here at all.

"Ellie?" Magnus shouted, even though he knew that Ellegaard couldn't hear him.

Someone came running down the hall. Soren.

"Why are you screaming so loud?" Soren asked, then looking around. "Where's Ellegaard?"

"I'm asking the same question," Magnus replied

"We were supposed to work on an invention this afternoon!" Soren exclaimed, then sneezed. "Who brought roses? I'm allergic!"

Magnus kicked away the bouquet of roses he dropped on the floor. Soren rolled his eyes. Then the TV, which neither of the guys noticed was before until now, broadcast the message, "Ellegaard is back in Redstonia and is here to stay!"

"What?!" Magnus and Soren exclaimed at the same time

"That's right! The greatest redstoner in the history and member of The Order of the Stone, is back in Redstonia and plans to stay to inspire a era of the best and brightest inventors!" The news reporter on the TV said

Soren turned the TV off. "Redstonia?"

"Why would she leave?" Magnus said stunned. "Without any warning?"

"I don't know!" Soren yelled. "Just get her back!"

"I'll try," Magnus said. But if Ellegaard just left without warning, would she really be so happy to see him?

-Later that day-

 _In Redstonia..._

 **(Ellegaard's POV)**

 _I should've left a note,_ Ellegaard thought to herself as she paced around in the room, _I just shouldn't have left._ But in the end, it was for the best. If she just left, the rest of the Order wouldn't have missed her. Magnus wouldn't have missed her. _Magnus._ She tried to keep the goofball out her mind for as long as she could, but failed. Every time, a

memory of him cheering her up or teasing her popped into her mind. Sometimes, she wished she had a formal goodbye with Magnus. She sighed. _It was for the best._

Suddenly __Calvin, her assistant, came into the room.

"Someone is here to see you," Calvin said

"Who?" Ellegaard asked. Ellegaard didn't receive many visitors. Everyone in the whole city was too busy trying to impress her with their new inventions.

"Magnus," Calvin said. Ellegaard stopped. Magnus? Here? How?

"Send him in," Ellegaard replied

"Of course," Calvin responded

About a couple minutes later, she heard footsteps at the door again. Ellegaard turned around. Magnus.

"Ellie," he said. "It is so nice to see you."

His words were drowned by the overall fact that he was here. In this room. With her. "Magnus I-" Ellegaard started

"Ellie," he said again. "Why did you leave?"

"Magnus I-" Ellegaard started again

"I- we were so worried," Magnus said, "You just left. The least you could've done was leave a note."

"I know," Ellegaard said, "I'm sorry. For not leaving a note."

"Why did you leave?" He asked again

This was it. There was no turning back. Telling him the truth on why she left. If she had to tell anyone, it would probably be him.

"Magnus, I left because of the Order." She said

"The Order?" Magnus asked

"Didn't you notice?" Ellegaard asked, "The Order was falling apart as it is. Soren and Ivor always at each other's throats. In fact, Ivor already left. Gabriel was always training by himself..."

"But you and me were just fine," Magnus said

The way he said you and me killed her. _You and me. Me and you._

"But what about us with the others!" Ellegaard exclaimed, "The five of us never talked to each other anymore! It's not like it was before! Don't you see, we changed. Ever since..."

"The Ender Dragon," Magnus said sadly, probably recalling that dreadful fight with the dragon

"Ever since the Ender Dragon," Ellegaard completed, "It's like all there was left of us was fighting."

"So you just left because the team fought?!" Magnus exclaimed

"I left because the team was breaking! We weren't the people we used to be! We... We were better than what we were when I left... I wanted to build a future for my own," Ellegaard solemnly said

"We could've fixed it!" Magnus shouted. "You and me! We could've fixed the team!"

 _You and me. Me and you._

"The team was beyond repair," Ellegaard said

"You could've stayed," Magnus said, "You and me would've made a great team."

 _You and me. Me and you._

"I know," Ellegaard said, "I always knew."

"So come back," Magnus said, "Even if we can't fix the team, we can at least try."

"I can't," Ellegaard said, her voice breaking, "I belong here now. Redstonia needs me now."

"But I need you," Magnus pled

"The team needs you," Ellegaard said

"The team needs you too," Magnus said

"I'm sure you will find a way to do without me," Ellegaard said

"But Ellie-"

"I'm sorry," Ellegaard said, "But let's be honest Magnus, we both know we weren't cut out to be heroes."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and left the room.

Ellegaard looked at herself in one of the glass panes in the room. She hoped Magnus didn't see the tears on her face while she was talking.

 _Back home..._

 **(Magnus's POV)**

Magnus walked into Ellegaard's office where Soren was waiting for him.

"Where's Ellegaard?" Soren impatiently asked

"She didn't want to come back," Magnus said

"Why not?!" Soren asked

"She said that Redstonia needs her," Magnus replied

"Ugh, that girl, stubborn as a cobblestone," Soren said, "Well I'm going to go work on a build. I'll tell Gabriel what happened."

"Ok," Magnus said as Soren left the room

Magnus sat down at a chair next to what was Ellegaard's desk. _Why didn't she want to come back?_ Magnus thought. Magnus looked to the floor. All he saw there was a bouquet of wilted roses.


End file.
